sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Johanna's Senate Hearing
Senate Chambers - Government Complex - Corusca City: Coruscant The great bowl that makes up the Senate Chambers of the New Republic is massive, clearly the centerpiece of the whole grand building. The main entrance is situated up at the rim of a huge stepped bowl, a tower in the center for the President of the Senate to keep the huge meetings going smoothly. The steps of the bowl allow small pods holding half a dozen beings to pull in from outside the building and park there as a mobile seating area for the various delegations that take part in the governmental process. The whole is somewhat stark and lacking for decoration, though the lighting arrangement has changed since the days of old, the gray become gleaming white and the whole chamber lit well with soft light. ---- Luke A slim, evenly built man with pleasantly youthful, unassuming features. He's a bit shorter than two meters in height, and his fair, sun-blond hair is parted down the left and swept to either side, hanging just low enough to touch his ears. A faint scar is noticeable in the crease between his nose and his mouth. Though he is still young, on his face there are signs of burdens too heavy for his years. To those who know him, these characteristics are only physical reminders of the knowledge and power the years have brought him. But his blue eyes are bright, with faint laugh lines at the edges, and his smile is usually infectious to those around him. Around his shoulders is a long, elegant blue cloak caught at the throat with a broad silver clasp and hemmed in a pattern of silver embroidery all the way from the cloak's high collar to the toes of his well-polished black hide boots. Under the sleeveless robe is a form-fitting garment of the same deep blue. Black leather gloves cover both hands, extending nearly to the elbows. ---- Today will be a day long remembered. As Senators, military advisors, and political guests are ushered into the expansive Senate Chambers, media droids hover about to provide footage to the various news networks that have joined to cover this event for the public. A Senate hearing regarding acts of war committed by a Jedi Knight, Johanna Siri te Danaan. The center podium is currently withdrawn into the floor, and where Emperor Palpatine once rested before proclaiming the first Galactic Empire, Crix Madine is preparing to orchestrate the hearing. From another private room, Luke Skywalker is gathered along with the accused, and friends who have come to offer their support, such as General Ikihsa. Luke is currently clad in more presentable garb, closely resembling Jedi attire but carrying a more formal edge. General Crix Madine has his dress Blues on. Not full and fancy dress, because this is a serious occasion, but he looks smashingly dignified enough to make it perfectly clear that he is not a man to be trifled with. And not really Blues, but a mix of dark browns that convey experience and humility, with enough Blue to make the traditional name for the uniform stick. Gravitas shades the General's blue eyes as he stands back and away from the table resting on the dais, conferring quietly with a colonel and a senator. (Arise) The prosecution for the day is well known. Her zealous pursuit of what she believes to be right is oft compared with the vicious and single-minded attacks launched by certain vermin killing terrier-like creatures from the planet Menyatha. The hearing hasn't even begun yet, and the woman dressed in no-nonsense gray and black is already wearing a stern expression on her angular face. Though the Prosecutor's eyes are a vivid green, Ms. Aideen Shamus' expression kills most of the attractiveness they might lend to her features. Short and severely styled deep red hair seems as rigidly in place as the rest of her dress. As would be expected in someone so obviously too serious, Ms. Shamus possesses a trim and fit body and seems completely oblivious to any sexual appeal she might possibly command. One has to wonder... is she this cold outside the courtroom as well? (Snarl) The idea of fleeing Republic jurisdiction has certainly occurred to her more than just once in the past few days. She could have booked it to some obscure Rim world and left it at that, left the Senate dangling and looking mighty stupid for attempting to have this hearing... but then, Johanna has never been one to back down from a confrontation, no matter how painful the prospect may be. If the Senate wants to trot her out in front of the media, then they'll get their chance. She knows she deserves whatever they decide. Her weight shifts from left to right and then back again, her nervousness betrayed by her bearing and the too-aware look in her dark eyes. Is it really her fault alone that Cochran was destroyed? Do Vadim and the Imperial fleet carry no part of the blame? Their influence won't matter, not after today. The public will want a particular figure to hate and it looks like it's going to be her. How the Sith must be laughing... There is still some part of General Ikihsa's right fist that would desperately like to get to know Johanna's face a little better. What happened at Cochran was inexcusable. Enb'Zik finds himself remembering back to when he first joined the New Republic. Standing with Luke and Johanna now, idly picking bits of lint from his sleeves before the group makes its way out to convene for the hearing, the Sullustan's mind wanders back to a motto that had adorned the walls of recruiter's office on Sullust. "ALDERAAN - NEVER AGAIN. NEVER FORGET." Not only had it happened again, it had happened at least three times since then. The very idea of that draws Enb'Zik's teeth together in an almost subconscious gesture. Expelling a breath sharply through his nose, he puts his arms at his sides. Luke's faith in Johanna remains. In spite of everything that's happened, the Jedi Master whom Zik does still trust believes that Johanna was under the influence of a power greater than her own. That doesn't completely calm the General, of course, but for now Enb'Zik has committed to standing with the Jedi. He borders on reticent to do so, but his resolve is firm. The time has come, and the group makes its way into position for the hearing to begin. Luke's presence as the defending trio approaches is commanding and impressive. The blue cloak adorning his shoulders billows out around him, and his expressive eyes are strong as they've ever been. The pod carrying the trio floats out into the center of the expansive room, piloted quietly by a blue-plated astromech droid known to some as R2-D2. As the pod comes to face the central dais carrying General Crix Madine, Luke Skywalker presents a formal bow, dipping and rising in an almost regal manner. "I, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, hereby present the Jedi Knight, Johanna Siri te Danaan, as a representative of her in her defense before the Senate, and those gathered here today." As Skywalker steps aside to frame Johanna opposite of General Ikihsa, he draws the Force in slowly, letting it penetrate his mind, body and soul. He then stretches out with his senses and begins molding the Force between he and Johanna, beckoning her to come into harmony with him through the Force. It is an action that goes unseen to those who don't have a trained sensitivity to the ways of the Force. Madine has conflicting traditions to balance here as far as these kinds of hearings go, so he independently strikes out on territory that has common ground between the Senate and the military. When Madine gives the word, the senator, a slender bookish-looking fellow with obvious ocular implants, steps forward to the table and strikes a stone-hammered gavel three times. The ponderous beat echoes through the chamber, followed by the Senator's amplified voice playing through the speakers. "All be seated. This Senate hearing is now in order, our esteemed visitor General Crix Madine presiding." The General's clear blue eyes gaze out in survey around the rustling assemblage as he himself approaches the table. After allowing an appropriate few moments for all the sentients in the hall to sort themselves out, he takes his own seat at the table and begins to speak. "Senators, my fellow officers, and respected visitors. We are here today to determine whether Jedi Knight and Reserve Officer Johanna Siri te Danaan should be indicted for crimes against the Republic for her actions that allegedly aided the Empire at the cost of lives and property. We will first hear the details of te Danaan's alleged crimes from the Senate's investigators." He nods to the table that hosts the 'prosecution.' (Arise) There is a very brief consensus between the three beings occupying the pod designated for use by the prosecution. When the discussion is ended, it is the green-eyed woman who steps to the fore to begin the grill... er, the questioning of the individual accused. Shamus awards a slight inclination of her head toward General Madine in acknowledgment before her piercing gaze shifts to settle solidly on her target. "Ms. Danaan," the woman begins, her voice clipped and business-like, if not actually cool. "It is known by those present that you have in fact committed two undeniably heinous acts in recent time. First, that you were well aware that the planet Cochran was going to be wiped completely clean of all life - a procedure known as a BDZ or Base Delta Zero in military terms - WELL before the event took place. And that you did absolutely NOTHING to prevent that atrocity from happening." Shamus closes her lips tightly and frowns, giving the listening audience time to process her words for just a few seconds before continuing. "Second, you were at least in part responsible for the utter destruction and demolishment of the Jedi facility previously known as the Basilica. You must surely have terrific and horrible Jedi powers to accomplish such a level of damage, Ms. Danaan. Explain, please, why anyone should agree to your remaining free and at large; capable of causing terrific harm to the general populous. What reasons can you provide for your actions?" (Snarl) Senator Viktor Faust stays in his seat, acting as head of the Coruscanti Delegation in the ranking senator's absence. A small yellow recorder droid hovers around him in an elliptical pattern, "Get a close up view of the accused." The Droid chirps in acceptance, making its way through the crowded airspace to get in a better angle to engage its telephoto lens. The Senator flips open a small display to watch the feed from his droid before settling back to watch. Blue eyes stare intently at the image of the Jedi Knight. His lips curl into a slight smile, she had been manipulated from the path of righteousness of course, but none save her and he in this building knew that. His gaze looks up to the main feed, watching the aging war hero and the prosecuting attorney go to work. He looks over to another of the Senators from his delegation, “It is far past time that the Jedi Order recognize that the power of law and not some long dead religion are what keeps the Republic safe and strong." At the prosecutor's opening statement, a murmur goes through the crowd of reporters watching the hearing in the wings. Most of them already knew the charges being made against the Jedi woman, but to hear them put in stark terms - along with Crix Madine's official pronouncement of the accusations - evokes feelings of both scandal and outrage. No doubt that if these proceedings are being broadcast live, there are sentients around the galaxy experiencing some very piqued emotions as those in the Senate chambers live and breathe. Enb'Zik stands to Johanna's right, who in turn stands to Luke's right, perhaps subtly indicating the esteem that the accused holds in the eyes of those around her. But for now, as they listen, Enb'Zik is a silent presence awaiting his turn when an accounting is asked of him. She doesn't want to be in harmony with him right now. Johanna rebuffs Luke's attempt to buoy her, locking him out of her psychic space and almost wishing she were alone before the Senate to accept their decision. The idea of Zik and Luke putting their reputations on the line for her embarrasses the pilot like nothing else possibly could. She retreats into herself as they approach the dais, gaze distant. The words seem to resonate endlessly in her brain: War crimes. Aided the Empire. Lives and property. Senate hearing. Suddenly she feels nauseous and her eyes grow hot. What will the investigators have dragged up? Oh wait, never mind. Now she knows. Against her better sense the pilot indulges in a brief frown as Shamus poses the last question to her personally: what reason CAN she provide? Nobody will understand. She can't very well run around telling people that a Sith being is playing universal overlord! The panic that would create is unimaginable, so she merely ventures a glance at the prosecutor and replies in a voice too unsteady for her liking, "I cannot provide you with reasons." There isn't a single flick of emotion on Luke's face when Johanna rebuffs his attempt to be in harmony with her. Inside, he quickly draws in the Force and centers himself upon the task at hand, gently pushing aside the emotion of grief that tries to take him. Instead, he keeps his eyes trained upon the prosecutor, hands clasped behind his back and beneath his voluminous cloak. As a man who knows the Republic couldn't be trying to rebuild without the very best intel and analysis in the business, General Madine has kept himself informed about the careers of the other younger senior officers, including the reputably talented though incendiary Johanna te Danaan. So he regrets having to be here to mediate this kind of battle, but as the director of this hearing he must be fair and unbiased. He folds his hands on the table and leans a little forward, as if plotting an even-keel course. "Please describe the evidence you bring to this hearing that supports the case for indictment," he asks the prosecution. (Arise) The short response from the accused causes Shamus' right brow to climb upward to the point where it nearly disappears beneath her russet colored bangs. The woman glances behind her at her cohorts, only to discover that they both have had identical reactions. Slowly, she turns her head back toward Johanna and regards the errant Jedi with an unblinking stare coupled with a stern frown. The men standing on either side of the accused are completely ignored by Shamus as she considers fully the situation before her. "You cannot provide us with any reason at all for why you would commit such a horrible act against sentient LIFE? Or why you would utterly destroy a place sacred to your own religion?" the prosecutor finally says, restating the female Jedi's statement in such a manner as to evidence disbelief. "Cannot, or will not?" Shamus presses. "Are you an agent for the Empire, sent here to assist in the destruction of certain objects or people, Ms. Danaan? Or are you, perhaps, merely a mentally impaired individual who happens to be in possession of extremely dangerous and potentially deadly powers? No one does anything for no reason at all." Angling her slender body slightly toward the table where General Madine is residing, Shamus bows her head slightly in acknowledgement before addressing his request. "Very well," the red-head replies just before the Rodian male on her left leans up to mention something to her quietly. She merely nods and then glances briefly at a sheaf of documentation held in her right hand. "First of all, Ms. Danaan herself just had the opportunity to state her innocence of either of these crimes, and did not." the prosecutor points out calmly. "Secondly, Ms. Danaan apparently told all to her Master, who is even now standing beside her. He in turn informed Chief of State Organa-Solo, who then gave the information to those in the Senate that she knew needed to know. Third," Here the woman's green-eyed gaze shifts first to Master Skywalker and then to the Sullustan on Johanna's other side. "General Ikihsa, who stands on Ms. Danaan's other side, was in fact the one who reported in her belated information concerning the Bravo Delta Zulu." Here, something in the prosecutor's posture and voice indicate that she is now speaking to the Sullustan himself as she continues. "General Ikihsa? Perhaps you recall making this transmission?" Shamus nods to the non-descript woman on her right, who promptly depresses a button on the small device she carries. In the next instant, Ikihsa's voice, sounding rather harried, plays over the speakers: "Admiral Rodriga, this is Colonel Ikihsa, priority code Seven Five Five Bravo Delta Zulu. Repeat Bravo Delta Zulu. Moralis, I've just gotten confir--" Zik stops, then lowers his voice at that point and then reports. "Confirmation that Imperial intent for Cochran is not to occupy. The Imperial objective is complete destruction of the planet." As the recorded voice goes silent, Shamus gazes for a moment at the Sullustan General before asking, "Just how did you secure that vital information, General?" (Snarl) Powering on another small display, Viktor's attention shifts towards its small charts and constantly changing line graphs. One of the advantages of being a Senator in a technologically advanced society is that there is always a constant stream of data being generated on just about every 'issue' in the lives of the populous. He reaches out and takes a glass of distilled water, dropping a few ice cubes in it before taking a sip and watching. There was quite a bit of dissatisfaction with the Jedi, the loss of Cochran had been an eye-opening event for many, since it represented a change in Imperial tactics that hadn't been seen since the death of Emperor Palpatine. "Wide angle, please.” The droid's camera eye, draws back, opening it's aperture even further to show all of the principal players, "Zoom in on the Jedi Master." He watches Luke's face. "Record. Amplify audio." The droid's parabolic mic turns towards the dais with the defense on it, focusing on their conversation. As the Droid makes the necessary adjustments, the Coruscanti Senator settles back, holding the glass of water in his gloved hands as he smiles. As the prosecutor goes onto the offensive, the Senator sits up. This information becoming very important to him all of a sudden. He flicks the comlink back on, "I want this all on record. Send it to my datapad, Also request a full transcript of the trial." The small droid as usual complies. Viktor leans forward in his chair, his smile growing as this day just seems to get better, and better. She can't explain that she hears the echoes of Cochran's dead, and that this is more apt and torturous a punishment than anything the Senate could give her. It would simply be rubbing salt into the wound and make her sound like she thought herself the victim when in fact she was complicit in, if not the actual perpetrator of the destruction of that world. How she longs to free herself of those nightmares and the residual voices, to shake them off like so many drops of water clinging to her skin! "I know that the evidence against me is substantial and there is blame to be laid at my door," Johanna begins, "I am not here to excuse or defend my actions. I am here to accept the judgment of the Senate. But before there are factual errors made, I would like to say a few things. First," The pilot's gaze hardens as she regards the flame-haired Shamus, her shoulders squaring, "I am not an agent of the Empire. I know that you and the Senate would like to have an answer to the question of how I could have kept silent when I knew the Empire was set to destroy Cochran within the week, and I will furnish you with one if you insist, but it won't be an answer that will provide either you or this august body with any satisfaction." She pauses, chewing on the inside of her cheek for a moment to keep the tears at bay. "The galaxy is more than we know. The Jedi are not all-powerful; we are subject to natural law like any other creatures. If I could go back in time and undo what has happened, I would do so even if it cost me my life. But I cannot, and my actions during that time were not..." Her reply tapers off, the woman unsure of how to continue without sounding completely bizarre. The Sullustan General did not expect to hear his own voice being used in today's hearing. However, there are an infinite number of things he would not anticipate from this meeting, and after a quick mental review of it, he decides Shamus' question won't reveal any knowledge that isn't already bared to the view of the public that is watching. The Prosecutor's words, however, are far too harsh to be considered even marginally professional. Mentally impaired individual? There are a lot of words that have crossed Enb'Zik's mind and tongue regarding Johanna Siri te Danaan, but 'mentally' and 'impaired' aren't two that have ever come out together. "Counselor Shamus," he begins, then looks toward the blue-eyed man overseeing the proceedings, "and General Madine. I would respectfully ask that the Counselor refrain from attacking General Danaan's intelligence. While Johanna's character and actions are on trial here, her intelligence is not. Insulting her is amateurish and unfitting for such an environment as this one." Taking a breath, then, Ikihsa looks back toward the flame-haired woman who had addressed him, "I do recall making the transmission. The information came to me from General Danaan some thirty standard seconds before what you just played back." While the prosecution discusses its evidence against te Danaan, the lanky senator sitting at Madine's side leans over to show him a datapad screen. Taking just one moment when the prosecutor pauses in her statement, the General glances at the screen and then nods an affirmative to the senator. A small scowl leaks through his facial hair when the recording of Enb'Zik's transmission plays. His attention turned back toward the Senate hall, Madine responds, "Thank you for that summary, Ms. Shamus. I see that all relevant comms between Master Skywalker, the Chief of State, and the Senate have been entered into the record for this hearing. And a copy of the transmission we just heard." Pausing to switch mental gears, he turns is head to look at Johanna's defense team. "Now I ask Jedi Master Skywalker to present arguments in defense of Ms. te Danaan against indictment for her alleged crimes." (Arise) Luke Skywalker's eyes, his demeanor, even his breath rate remain steady even as the prosecutor proceeds to claim that Johanna might in fact be an agent of the Empire. He is a vessel of serenity, both inside and out, though his eyes still contain a bright expressiveness and energy. When Johanna speaks in her own defense, he turns his entire body to face her, a sign of true respect, until she has tapered off and failed to complete her thought. He then shifts his eyes toward the Sullustan, and once General Madine has turned the floor to him, he takes a step forward. "General Madine, Counselor Shamus, honorable representatives and guests." Luke bows his head to Madine and Shamus in turn, then turns about to sweep his eyes and hand over the crowd gathered in the expansive room, all in turn with his words. He then turns back to face the prosecution. "First and foremost, I wish to echo General Ikihsa's sentiments. Johanna here is a Jedi Knight, and the Jedi Order has never, and never will, make it a practice to appoint someone to its ranks without ensuring that the person is more than capable of standing up to the challenges pertinent with the role of a Jedi." Skywalker turns back to face the prosecution. "Before I present a defense for Johanna, I'd like to remind all of you who are viewing this hearing of a few things. Many of you still may not realize this, but the Jedi Order has defended peace and justice in the galaxy for well over a thousand years. Under the reign of Palpatine, the Jedi Order was nearly wiped from existence. Many of you may not understand or even believe in the ways of the Force, but in my humble opinion, the Force is directly responsible for the preservation of the Jedi. "However." Here his expression seems to darken almost, not with anger or fear, but with a sense of somber attention to more serious matters. "The threat of what is known to some as the 'dark side' of the Force has, unfortunately, not been extinguished with the deaths of Sith Lords like Darth Vader and Palpatine." He remains silent for a moment, his commanding presence drawing a hush among the crowd, and even possibly across the viewing audience spread from star system to star system. "As Johanna said, the Jedi are not all-powerful. Johanna has made a mistake. I will not stand here and tell any of you that her failure to report on the Empire's intentions for Cochran, or her efforts to destroy the Jedi Basilica, are something to be ignored. What I will tell you is that there are forces at work in the galaxy that many of you cannot and may never truly understand. The Galaxy is not empty of the dark side, and there are members of the Sith Order still alive and working today. Take, for instance, men like the Imperial Warlord Korolov, and the man claiming himself as Darth Malign, who was implicit in the recent attacks made on the New Republic's military base here on Coruscant." He pauses again, eyes skimming the crowd before him, his mouth formed into a thin line. "My former student and fellow Jedi here failed to defend herself against a trick and tool of the Sith. What I would sincerely hope that this body would not ignore, is the fact that she came to me, and other members of our leadership, confessing her failure and her desire to grow. Her desire to learn from her mistakes. Her desire to continue to serve the New Republic in the defense against these agents of evil. "It would be a stain on our history to charge this woman when there are forces at work which I'' believe are trying to use this to their advantage. To stir hatred among the people of the New Republic against the Jedi, and to remove a member of the Jedi Order. Every Jedi in the Order is important, and to put Johanna up against a military trial or into a prison would be a dangerous decision." Although the principal prosecutor pulls no punches in her investigation, Shamus also does not appear to be the sort of person who tries to press a perceived advantage by being pushy or staging interruptions. The woman waits silently and with obvious attention as Johanna speaks, taking note of every single word. "We certainly do not wish for there to be any erroneous information bandied about during this hearing," Shamus agrees levelly. "But you are correct in assuming that we, and the public at large, desire to know your true reasons for not speaking up in the defense of an entire planet and its people. You could have prevented, at the very least, the staggering loss of life during the Cochran incident. Even if the New Republic military was ultimately unable to save the planet itself, they ''could have evacuated the population had they been given enough warning as to the Empire's deadly intentions." The prosecutor shifts her weight slightly, but continues to watch Johanna with that same intent regard, rarely blinking. "I think I must, in good conscience, insist that you do give us your explanation for why you did not speak on the behalf of the billions of people who had called Cochran home." the red-headed woman says after a moment for consideration, her voice still calm and even. As the Sullustan General begins to reply to her previous address, Shamus turns her intense green-eyed gave fully on him. "Forgive me if my language was not well-enough chosen," she replies coolly. "My intention was not to insult Ms. Danaan's level of intelligence, but to question her emotional stability. Her behavior has, in the past, been somewhat questionable, has it not? I took the liberty of viewing her military records. I believe she once committed destructive actions against a New Republic capital ship in her starfighter? Accompanied, no less, by her brother, who is currently an active member of the Empire? One Tyler Damion, I believe." This little revelation is spoken calmly as the woman glances down at the notes in her hand. Looking back up at Ikihsa, she asks, "How close after Ms. Danaan's revelation and your subsequent alert was Cochran's population destroyed? Did Ms. Danaan speak in anything even remotely resembling enough time to save those people?" Obviously she did not, because of the disaster that she's here to answer for, but Shamus has to ask so that the confirmation of that fact goes down on the record. As General Madine announces the opening for the Jedi Master to begin his defense of the accused, the prosecutor simply nods, clasps her hands loosely behind her back and composes herself to listen. (Snarl) The Coruscanti Delegation is flush with murmurs at Skywalker's Defense. Several other important delegations are almost up in arms around them. It is then that Viktor reaches for the call button. Causing the Platform to detach itself and float into the open. Standing up at the platform, "Mr. Chairman, Point of Procedure." Half a dozen camera droids turn their attention towards the platform. Senator Faust adjusts the throat mike as he turns towards the nearest droid camera, smiling. General Madine stands, "To what Point does the Honorable Senator from Coruscant Rise?" His aging hands rest on the table in front of him, his weariness is obvious now as he defers back to the Senator to respond. "The Delegation of Coruscant requests that the Defense answer questions from this body before any decision can be made." Viktor motions to other delegates, "Before this body is asked to vote on anything, it would be unethical for it's questions to go unanswered." Flicking the com device off, he gains nods and cheers of approval from a great deal of the delegations. "Very well, Do I have a second?" His attention shifts to other delegations. It seems that less than a second passes before half a dozen other platforms are detaching themselves to declare approval for or opposition against the measure. "A quick poll then." Delegations pose as the volume increases in arguments being made for and against, almost as if the Senate were dissolving into chaos and disorder, but in a minute it is done, machines tabulating the votes and displaying the results on huge holo-displays for everyone to see, "By a majority of three to two, the ayes have it. The floor will be opened to Senatorial questioning, but each delegation will be given only five minutes, and if there is grandstanding, I reserve the right, as acting Consul to end debate." He slams a gavel, looking back up at the Coruscanti platform, "Senator Faust, I assume you wish the first questions?" The Blonde haired man nods in acceptance, adjusting the gain again as he turns to face the Delegation, "General Skywalker, this body acknowledges you for your service to the Republic and the Jedi Order's role in helping preserve, defend and regain the Republic. However it is very troubling to this delegation, that either due to 'dark side corruption' as you call it, or by willful malfeasance, the Jedi Order represents the potential to do great damage to the Republic, a risk that this body must think long and hard on if it is willing to risk. How can you assure this body that those who would be our protectors do not instead become our enslavers?" His pause is greeted with applause from his delegation, which in turn sparks attention from several of the border worlds, those at risk of Imminent invasion from the Empire. "The Jedi Order was able to keep peace in the Galaxy for generations, but now the Galaxy is at war, a war for its own survival, and the wolves are at the door and I cannot emphasize enough how much this action has done harm to the perception of the people to trust the Jedi with being an asset to their defense rather than a means of our destruction. How do you plan to restore that trust to the people?" At the mention of Tyler, Johanna feels the color spread into her face. She has maintained her composure remarkably well up until now, standing quietly while the players in this high-stakes game addressed the Senate and the galaxy at large, following along as best she could and trying to formulate a reply. But Shamus's insistence at revealing to the slice that Tyler is Johanna's brother leaves the pilot with a lump in her throat that doesn't seem to want to subside. She inhales sharply, hoping that Luke will speak at length and offer her some more time. And he does... quite a bit at that. She is grateful to him not only for his words but for the manner in which he's phrased his opinions, couching them in terms as inoffensive as possible. Finally Johanna finds the steady calm required to continue. "What the counselor says is true. Tyler Damion is my sibling, and we were both poisoned on Calamari prior to the debacle with attempting a run on the Crusader. Due to the chemicals in our systems, neither of us were in control of our mental faculties at the time, as the records will show." It's an embarrassing admission, but the incident must be clarified. "And it's true that Tyler has fallen under the thrall of the ways of the Sith. I have met him in battle more than once and fought him. I never imagined that I would find myself in a similar position." Here she turns briefly to Luke, watching him for a moment ere she faces the prosecutor and the General once more. "Master Skywalker also speaks the truth. I failed to adequately defend myself against the ways of the Dark Side. I thought I was strong enough to resist such an onslaught but I clearly wasn't. What happened to Cochran is heinous, unimaginably so, and I stood by and let it happen because the Dark Side feeds on chaos and destruction and instills in its subjects - willing or not - a distinct moral bankruptcy. I deserve to be punished for my actions not because I engaged in them as a willing participant but because I was over-confident in my own ability to defend myself. The galaxy knows what my pride has cost it." Though that last one is mostly a lie (she can't very well tell the story of what Vadim did to her, can she?), it's not entirely untrue. Her pride has cost her in the past. "I served the Republic as a starfighter pilot for several years. I've been in too many engagements against the Empire to count. I never imagined that I would ever do anything to hurt the Republic or its cause. I'm sorry." And she is, the resentment of those assembled prickling against her skin like the sting of a thousand tiny insects as the floor is opened up for questioning, a baleful glare spared the Coruscanti Senator. She'd reply to him but the words would probably come out too vile for mixed company. "Senator Faust." Luke turns to face the leader of the Coruscanti Delegation after Johanna has finished with her defense, his eyes bright and his composure strong and serene. "I do believe that your questions are worth addressing. At its base, your musings are valid. The Jedi Order does pose a potential threat to the Galaxy. It always has, and that has been exploited before. However, just like the entire galaxy, the Jedi Order has and always will be in a state of growth. We have learned from this recent tactic employed by the Sith, enemies of both the New Republic and the Jedi, and we have already adjusted our tactics in defense of this threat. I can assure you, and your delegation, and the rest of this body, that I am making every effort to prepare the rest of the Jedi Order to defend against our enemies sly and dark tactics. We will prevail." He then turns toward Johanna, gauging her quietly for just a moment or two as murmurs fill the room, an even mixture of approval and disgruntlement at what the Jedi Master had just spoken. "Listen to this woman's words and her heart, and remember what the heart of the New Republic is." He turns back to face Madine, and the prosecution and bows his head, as if to say he is finished. For now. Although Counselor Shamus' eyebrow again shoots sky-high at Johanna's mention of her brother actually being a Sith, she decides that the comment really isn't relevant to the hearing, since Tyler is not the one standing there on the platform. She does, however, opt to follow a different line of thought. Raising a hand, the red-head looks over at General Madine for recognition. Following the activity all around him in the room, and listening to Senator Faust, it takes the man a moment or two to notice the Counselor and respond. "Oh, yes, Counselor Shamus? You have something to add?" Nodding, the woman takes advantage of the recognition. "Yes, Sir." Shamus responds. "It occurs to me that there is more personal detail needed given the situation. I should like to call upon General Ikihsa to serve as a character witness for the accused, Ms. Danaan." General Madine seems to consider the suggestion reasonable, for he nods slowly and then turns to regard the Sullustan. "General Ikihsa, if you are willing?" He glances out at the collected masses as well before attaching an addendum, "We will allow one more round of questioning from the Senators after General Ikihsa has finished his reply." With permission now granted, the prosecutor turns a frankly curious expression upon Enb'Zik. "In that recording previously played, you sounded absolutely horrified at what you had just learned from Ms. Danaan. Tell me... why are you now standing there as one of her defenders?" (Snarl) General Ikihsa, listed on court documents as a character witness, has been standing quietly on the Jedi hoverpod since Counsel Shamus' initial playing of his voice harriedly notifying the New Republic Fleet of what he'd learned. In fact, the Sullustan had never even had opportunity to answer all of her questions before General Madine had turned the proceedings over to the Defense, and then to the Senators themselves. Now that the proverbial spotlight has returned to shine it’s hot beams on him once more, the Sullustan steps to the front of the pod to answer. The revelation of Johanna's relation to Tyler was as much news to him as it was to anyone. Though he'd only met the man once, his exploits as a once-upon-a-time Republic pilot were little short of famous. Zik does a decent job of hiding his wonderment as he opens his mouth. "Of course, General," he answers Madine. He looks to the severe woman in the accusatory pod, "Counselor, I can appreciate your question. To answer one you asked earlier, the Empire's orbital bombardment of Coruscant began approximately fifteen standard minutes after the track you played a moment ago. When I messaged Admiral Rodriga, our forces were already in the process of pulling back, overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Imperial military." The Sullustan lets that settle in while he reorders his thoughts, then continues, "The fact of the matter is that what Johanna Siri te Danaan did was wrong. Nobody on this defense team questions that. Johanna herself has said that she deserves her punishment and will take whatever this body hands down. There was no excuse for what she did. If we can call that settled, then, I firmly believe that Johanna did not do what she did completely under her own compulsion. As she and Master Skywalker have testified, her overconfidence led her to a place I think none of us would ever want to experience." Enb'Zik turns to look at Johanna directly as he speaks the next words to her as much as to anyone else, "I hope she is back from that place." A moment lingers. And then Ikihsa turns back to Shamus, his voice rising, "If she is, and I wouldn't be here if I believed otherwise, then I can tell you about New Republic General and Jedi Knight Johanna Siri te Danaan, and I can assure you that if she is sometimes a firebrand, her intentions for the citizens of this Republic are nothing but benevolent. She flew at the Third Battle of Sluis Van and was instrumental in helping destroy the Advanced Death Star there. She is a former leader of Rogue Squadron. She is a former Wing Commander. And while there is no excuse for what she did with regard to Cochran, ..." he pauses meaningfully and lets silence gather, "she is a hero of this New Republic." Luke turns his head toward Enb'Zik as the Sullustan speaks his response, and a glimmer of honor and respect shows in his eyes as the Sullustan speaks. He then turns back to face the committee, the prosecution, and the crowd, hands still clasped behind his back. Waiting. The silence that gathered before General Ikihsa's final pronouncement does not last long. Not two words after 'hero' a chorus of shouts, boos, no's, and negative near-expletives rises to the top and descends to the depths of the Senatorial dome as the New Republic's legislative body erupts in response. Intermingled with it, however, is a quieter 'melody' of approval from those worlds that felt the threat of more than one Death Star or received the help of the Republic military. Worlds with large Republic military presence like Calamari and Yavin; worlds like Thule and Kashyyyk, left on the edge of the Republic by the Empire's recent Blitzkrieg campaign; and worlds left without a vote because of Imperial occupation, like Sullust, Bothawui, and Chandrila. At the central dais, high above many of those pods and located in the center of them all, General Madine listens as a hundred worlds still left with voting authority begin to poll their general approval or disapproval of the Sullustan's statement. Madine, shown these results by one aide as they come in, lifts a hand for silence and order, even as another aide raises his booming voice to call for it. Slowly, the crowd returns to a semblance of quietude. "Johanna Siri te Danaan," Madine speaks, fixing the woman with his crystal colored gaze, "It seems that while nobody disagrees to your guilt, some two out of five delegations are willing to acknowledge the contributions that you have made to this Republic during your years of service in her military. Based upon that knowledge, as well as what we have heard here tonight, it is my responsibility to determine an appropriate judgment and determine whether to refer this case to a Court Martial, where you would be tried by your military peers and sentenced appropriately. "I do not believe that is necessary. I believe, in fact, that sending you to such a court would be a waste of our military's resources when they are frankly already taxed more than many are comfortable with, especially when you have already entered a guilty plea." Madine then looks to the room at large, "Voting delegations, I propose that Johanna Siri te Danaan's guilty plea be accepted by the Senate. I propose, furthermore, that the General be stripped of all rank within the New Republic military and discharged from the armed forces altogether, that she may spend more time with the Jedi learning to better control her abilities. Master Skywalker, though this Senate exercises only limited control over your Order, it is also my recommendation that Johanna be reduced in rank among the Jedi from Knight to Apprentice, as a symbolic gesture of her willingness to grow, if indeed she is." Madine looks to the Senate, "Ladies and Gentlebeings of the New Republic, I offer this recommendation to your vote. If you agree to the sufficiency of this punishment, vote yes. If you believe she should receive a military hearing, then vote no." (Enb’Zik) Luke turns his attention fully upon Crix Madine, then closes his eyes as the General opens the floor to voting. This is the first sign of an emotional response from the Jedi Master. Inside of him, he can sense the Force roiling and bubbling in the room. With the future of the New Republic clouded, all Luke can to is stand and observe with his senses, as negative and supportive emotions begin to swirl and mix, creating a dangerous maelstrom of potential. Potential to shift the galaxy's destiny. The room starts to grow silent, as the voters cast their votes on the consoles before them. By the time the last vote has been cast, the room has grown eerily silent, only the sound of shifting feet and the humm of the repulsors that keep the pods afloat. Crix Madine presses a button that tabulates the votes, and looks up and over the crowd, his somber expression caught by every news droid recording and re-broadcasting the hearing. "Ladies and gentlemen, honored delegations, it is the decision of this body, based on a majority vote, that the defending Johanna Siri te Danaan will not be tried in a military court." The entire room erupts with an even mixture of applause and cries of protest. It lasts for merely five seconds, before the one standing at Madine's side pounds a gavel, which is loudly amplified and begins to hush the crowd. "The vote has settled this debate," says Madine, his voice rising to lift above the crowd. "Hereby the proposed punishment will be carried out based on the laws and statutes dictated by the New Republic Consitution, and this hearing is adjourned." The gavel is struck once more, and the extended pods begin to float back toward their docking places. The pod carrying Johanna, Luke, and Enb'Zik begins to soar back toward a hole in the room that leads to their private preparation room.